


I’ve Been Dreaming

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Background Relationships, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lawyer Derek, M/M, New York City, Prince Stiles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Parent Derek, kid erica, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: The Sterek Enchanted AU no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much follows the plot of Enchanted exactly. There are some lines lifted directly from the movie. 
> 
> Thank you to Gabs for the beta, you're an angel.

Once upon a time, in the not so magical place of New York City, Derek Hale’s life changed forever because a strange man from a magical place fell into his life, quite literally.

He had _no idea_ how he had gotten caught up in all of this. One second he had been in a cab on a rainy night with his daughter Erica, trying to explain to her that he was going to ask Lydia, his long time girlfriend, to marry him; the next second he had to chase her out of the cab because there really was a man dressed as a prince on the White Castle billboard.

“Daddy! You have to help him he’s stuck!” Erica yelled as the crazy man had turned and slipped off the platform. He managed to catch the edge with his fingertips but the metal looked slippery from where Derek stood, so he rushed forward and ended up softening the man’s fall as he landed ontop of him.

“Are you okay?” Erica asked the man as both he and Derek got to their feet. Derek’s elbow hurt from the fall, but it wasn’t bad; he was more worried about the man as he may have hit his head when he landed on Derek.

“Yes,” the man said, “I’ve been wandering for a long time and no one has been very nice to me; I’m not sure where I am.”

“Welcome to New York,” Derek muttered, putting his hand on Erica’s shoulder as the man looked at both of them.

“Thank you!” The man said, eyes going wide for a moment and his face looked so innocent and happy that Derek wondered what was wrong with him. No one should be that happy about a welcome to New York, especially one as painful as his.

“Is there someone I can call for you?” Derek asked, wanting to get out of the rain and get Erica home before bedtime.

The man looked confused before he said, “Well I don’t think he could hear you from here.”

And that was how Derek ended up with a strange man wearing puffy pants and a cape in his living room. He went into his office to call a car for the guy and he heard Erica ask, “Are you really a prince?”

“Not yet, but as soon as Prince Jackson finds me we’ll share true love's kiss and we’ll get married, then I will be,” the man said, yawning. When Derek walked into the living room a second later, he was already asleep.

“Damn it,” Derek muttered, “Come on Erica, you’re going to sleep in my room tonight.”

\----

Somewhere else in Manhattan, a manhole burst open and Prince Jackson of the Kingdom of Beacon sprang into this world, accompanied by Stiles’ best friend and chipmunk companion Danny.

“I seek a handsome man, the answer to my love’s duet!” Jackson said to an innocent bystander. “Have you seen him? He has eyes the color of honey and skin as fair as cream.”

The bystander shook his head dumbly and Jackson ran off, jumping over a cab as he did, off to find his true love and kiss him. Jackson ran around New York, fighting a bus and causing general mayhem on his quest to find his true love Stiles.

\------

Derek woke to Erica poking him in the face, her mess of blonde curls everywhere and her eyes bright. “Daddy, come look!”

He walked into the living room and saw a pigeon in his living room, rats in his kitchen, and the shower running. “Don’t touch them, Erica!” He opened the bathroom door to find more birds helping dry off his strange houseguest. “Why are all these animals in my apartment?”

“Where does the water come from? How does it stay so warm?” The man asked, his eyes wide with wonder, beads of water caught in his eyelashes. “It’s wonderful.”

“Look, I’m sorry you can’t find your prince, but I need you to leave, I have a busy day today and I can’t be looking after you,” Derek said with a sigh. He heard the front door open and his heart stopped, Lydia was here to take Erica to school.

“Der?” Lydia called and Derek stepped into the hallway. The man followed after him and tripped on the rug in the bathroom, landing on top of Derek, straddling him. “Who the hel- heck is this?”

The man jumped up, “I’m Stiles! You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, are you a princess here?”

“Derek?”

“I - we found him out in the rain last night,” Derek said, “He’s leaving, I swear.”

“Well, I know that I’m leaving,” Lydia said, “He’s naked, you’re both wet, and you’ve never let me stay the night because you didn’t want to upset Erica, but now I’m starting to see that you didn’t let me stay because you had other people to entertain.”

Erica stood behind Lydia, a small smile on her face like she was glad that Derek was getting scolded, and she probably was. Lydia left quickly, turning on her heel. “Get dressed,” Derek said to Erica, “And you, get out.”

He chased after Lydia only to find her getting into a cab and leaving him behind, but he didn’t have time to think about that. He had to get Erica to school and make sure the strange man, Stiles, if that was even a name, left his apartment.

When he opened the door, the animals were gone, which was a relief, and Stiles was fully dressed wearing some of Derek’s clothes. It made his stomach twist a little in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Where did you get those?”

“Oh! Erica gave them to me,” Stiles said with a smile that lit up his whole face. Derek’s face remained firmly in a scowl. “You’re upset.”

“I’m angry,” Derek said, “Because now Lydia thinks that we… we-”

“Kissed?” Stiles said, eyes going wide. Derek really wasn’t sure what this guy's deal was; he might be off his meds because he seemed to be living in a fantasy world.

“Yes,” Derek said with an exhale, “and I was going to propose to her, which might not work out well now.”

“You were going to propose!” Stiles exclaimed with a smile. “You should sing to her, tell her how you feel!”

He danced over to Derek, leaning his back against Derek’s chest as he spoke, “Sing to her?” Derek asked, his hand automatically going to Stiles’ waist, as if a magnet was pulling it here.

“Oh yes, singing is the best way to show your feelings, “ Stiles said with a sigh.

Erica chose that moment to walk into the living room, “Daddy, school!”

“Shit - yes,” Derek said, “We have to go.”

By the time Derek got to work, Stiles still with him, and he was late and stressed about the strange man who talked like he was out of a fairytale. He walked into his last mitigation between Allison McCall and her soon to be ex-husband Scott McCall to find Stiles on the verge of tears because they weren’t together anymore.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Derek said, looking at Scott’s lawyer. “I think we need to reschedule.”

He walked Stiles out of the room, “What’s wrong with you?”

“They’re going to be separated forever, that’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard!” Stiles said with a sniff. “What kind of terrible place is this?”

“It’s reality,” Derek said, guiding him into the elevator.

“I think I prefer the Kingdom of Beacon,” Stiles said and Derek sighed; he just wanted today to be over.

He walked Stiles to Central Park and stopped, handing him a wad of cash. “Look, I need you to go. I’m sorry I can’t help you more, but you’ve already caused so many problems.”

Stiles nodded solemnly. “You’ve been so kind to me, a friend when I had none, and I never wanted to cause you any harm, so I”ll go. Thank you for everything.”

He watched as Stiles walked into the park, stopped in front of an old homeless woman, and handed her all of the money Derek has just given him. For a second he thought about just leaving it, but he couldn’t help himself, and he walked after him. “Stiles what are you doing?”

“Oh Derek! This is Annie! She saw Jackson just a few hours ago,” Stiles said with a smile that was like a punch in his gut.

“You can’t just give people money,” Derek said with a huff, accepting the fact that he wouldn’t be rid of Stiles soon. “So what’s the deal with this prince of yours? How long have you been together?”

“A day, one magical day,” Stile said wistfully and Derek stopped and stared at him.

“One day?”

“And tomorrow it will be two days, and then three,” Stiles said, still sounding wistful.

“You’re going to marry someone you’ve known for a day,” Derek said, feeling dumbstruck. “You don’t even know him; you can’t know that you love him.”  
“I know what’s in his heart,” Stiles said, “and what about you? How long have you known your Lydia?”

“About five years; we met after Erica’s mom passed away,” Derek said.

“Five years? No wonder she’s upset!”

“Most people get to know someone before they propose, they go on dates, spend time together,” Derek said as they walked. They stopped as a creepy man gave Stiles a caramel apple and then kept walking.

“What’s a date?”

“It’s when you take the person you care about out of a nice meal or to a movie,” Derek explained, “Maybe I should try it your way, meet someone, get a cup of coffee, get married.”

“Don’t forget about happily ever after,” Stiles said matter of factly, still holding the apple.

“Well, that doesn’t exist,” Derek said with a scoff. If it had, Paige wouldn’t have died during childbirth, and he’d still have her.

“Of course it does,” Stiles said with a wave of his arms, his apple flying as he gestured. “You and Lydia will live happily ever after, won’t you?’

“It’s not that simple,” Derek said, “I don’t know if we’ll make it through today, let alone a lifetime.”

“Well does she know that you love her?” Stiles asked.

“I’m sure she does; we don’t talk about it all the time, but she knows.”

Stiles started singing, “How does she know that you love her?”

Ten minutes later Derek stood in the middle of a crowd in Central Park that had all joined in Stiles song and dance. He wasn’t sure he lived in the real world anymore or if he’d fallen into an alternative reality; Stiles had even sent Lydia flowers with the help of two _birds_.

He popped over to Lydia’s office, Stiles in tow, and she was beaming at him. “I can’t believe you sent flowers! And we’re going to a charity ball; this is just so wonderful, Derek.”

Derek smiled at her, but his eyes were on Stiles as he walked around the office in awe.

“Let’s grab some dinner,” Derek said with a smile at Stiles when they left. He took him to his favorite restaurant, a little Italian place that he hadn’t taken anyone but Erica to. They picked Erica up from school and made their way to the restaurant.

Stiles looked around as they waited for their food, “This is a nice place,” He said and Derek nodded in agreement, “This is a date”

“Yeah,” Derek said with a smile, then realized what he said and backtracked, “No, no, we’re just friends. Besides people don’t usually bring their kids on dates.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Stiles said, “Erica is such a kind, sweet girl. Does she miss her a lot?”

“Who?”

“Her mother,” Stiles said, with a sad look on his face, like he was remembering something sad himself.

“Oh, we, well we don’t talk about it,” Derek said. “I don’t talk about it.”

“Were you very in love?”

“That’s the problem with love. That magical version you talk about, it’s not real, it doesn’t exist,” Derek said, “If it did, she wouldn’t have died. That’s why I don’t give her fairytale books, because I want her to know the real world and to know that dreams don’t always come true.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment. “But dreams do come true. Maybe something wonderful will happen for you.”

Before Derek could respond a man came over with a drink for Stiles, “From a secret admirer,” he said, “An apple martini.”

“Be careful, it’s poisonous,” Derek said with a little smile. He was too caught up looking at Stiles’ wide eyes to notice the man who had dropped off the drinks look of guilt and horror at Derek’s words, like he was about to be caught committing a crime.

“You’re joking!” Stiles explained with a wide grin. Before he could take a sip of the drink a chipmunk came out of nowhere and knocked the drink out of his hands.

That’s when all hell broke loose. The man threw the chipmunk toward the fireplace, and Stiles burst into tears. An hour later they hadn’t found the chipmunk’s body in the fire and they were back at the apartment.

Stiles tucked Erica in and told her a story about Danny, the talking chipmunk before he curled up on the couch in Derek’s pajamas. “That was a nice story,” Derek said.

“Oh yes, Danny’s my best friend,” Stiles said with a smile.

“Well chipmunks can’t talk, they aren’t friends,” Derek said and Stiles’ face fell.

“They can’t talk here, but they can in Beacon,” he said and Derek shook his head.

“No they can’t! I’m not sure if you’re just telling stories or if you actually believe that, but they can’t talk Stiles.”

“Yes they can!”

“No!”

“Yes, they can, and when Jackson comes, we’ll go back to where I’m suppose to be!” Stiles said and Derek’s heart sank. Jackson. He had been hoping that Stiles would stay in New York, that he’d get over this fantasy.

“No, and he might not come Stiles. I see it happen all the time.”

“Is that the only word you know?” Stiles asked, sounding mad.

“No,” Derek said, then added, “I know more than no.”

“God sometimes you make me so, so” Stiles stood up, they were practically chest to chest as Stiles yelled, “so angry!”

He laughed then and Derek asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’m wonderful! I’m _angry!_ ” Stiles said, then he hit Derek on the chest, “I’m angry!”

“Are you okay?” Derek asked as Stiles face slowly fell.

“Yes,” Stiles said, sinking onto the couch. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Derek said, feeling more alive than he had in years. It took him a long time to fall asleep that night.

 

The next morning, Derek woke to find breakfast made, Erica dressed, and Stiles wearing a pair of his jeans and a buttondown. “I like your outfit,” Derek said with a smile at Stiles, “it looks good on you.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said looking down and blushing. Derek stepped closer, running his knuckles over Stiles growing facial hair just as there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Erica said with a smile, jumping up to get the door.

“It is I, Prince Jackson!” A voice said and Derek’s heart sank. Stiles smile slipped off his face for a moment before he put it back on.

“He’s here! How do I look?”

“Great, you- you look great, Stiles,” Derek said as Jackson burst into the room.

“You!” Jackson said, drawing his sword, “You’ve been keeping my Stiles here!”

“No! Stiles said, jumping between them. “This is Derek and Erica; they’re my friends.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” Jackson put his weapon away and started to sing.

“He sings, too,” Derek said and Erica giggled as Jackson stopped to wait for Stiles to jump into the song, but he didn’t.

“You’re not singing?” Jackson said sounding confused.

“I guess I’m not,” Stiles said, “I’d like to go on a date before we go back.”

“Okay,” Jackson said, “What’s a date?”

Twenty minutes later, Stiles and Jackson were leaving. “You can come to visit Beacon anytime you’d like.”

“And if you’re ever in town, we can get dinner,” Derek said. “Good luck with Jackson.”

“And same to you and Lydia,” Stiles said, then he squatted down. “I’ll never forget you Erica. You’re so strong, don’t forget that.”

“Thanks for taking care of my Stiles, commonfolk!” Jackson said.

“I’m going to miss him,” Erica said sadly as the couple walked away.

 

Derek sat across from Scott and Allison, who were holding hands. “We just started thinking about what that guy said, and it made us realize that there was still so much love here.”

“As your lawyer, I have to say that you can’t let a chance encounter with someone change your mind-” Derek said, but Allison cut him off.

“We can’t let his opportunity pass us by. We have a second chance, and that’s no coincidence.”

\------

Stiles popped over to the apartment after Jackson agreed to go to the ball before they went back to the Kingdom of Beacon. “I don’t know what people wear to balls here, I don’t think my pants and cape are a good idea.”

“I know exactly what we need to do,” Erica said, running into Derek’s room, her little feet padding on the floor as she did. “He said this is for emergencies and I think this is one.”

They ended up at a store where Erica made Stiles try on suits in every color. For a six year old, she was very demanding. By the time he had tried on his sixth suit, he was exhausted. “Daddy’s favorite color is dark red,” Erica said, handing Stiles a dark red suit for him to try on.

He tried the suit on; it was more form fitting than he was used to, but when he stepped out of the dressing room Erica clapped and cheered. “Is this the one?”

“You look like a real life prince, not like one from a fairy tale!” Erica said, kicking her feet against the back of the bench she was sitting on.

“Now we need to find _you_ a new dress,” Stiles said with a smile, accepting Erica’s hand and following her to pick out a dress for her. “I know you’re not going to the ball, but maybe next time your dad will take you, too.”

“I hope so, I’ve always wanted to be a princess,” Erica said with a bright smile.

“You’re better than a fairy godmother,” Stiles said as he dropped Erica off with the babysitter. “I’ll miss you miss Erica, don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not a brilliant princess.”

“I’ll miss you too, Stiles,” Erica said, hugging him tightly.

It felt so much like family to both Stiles and Erica that Stiles didn’t want to leave after they were done. “I wish you were going to be my new parent,” Erica said sadly as Stiles stood in the doorway.

“Soon you’ll have Lydia,” Stiles said with a smile. “She’s lovely. Jackson’s stepmother Kate is supposed to be lovely, too. Stepmothers are wonderful.”

\------

The ball was a good distraction for Derek. He danced with Lydia, he smiled, he chatted, but he wished Stiles was there. Suddenly, as if he had willed him into existence, Stiles showed up at the top of the stairs with Jackson by his side.

Lydia and Derek walked over to where Stiles and Jackson were standing. “This is Jackson, my - prince.”

“And this is Lydia, she’s...” Derek said pausing.

“We’re together,” Lydia said with a little frown.

“This is Stiles, my true heart’s desire,” Jackson said with a nod and Lydia smiled at him in a way she didn’t smile at Derek.

The DJ announced it was time for each man to ask someone he hadn’t come with to dance. Jackson extended his hand to Lydia and they walked onto the dancefloor. “Shall we?” Derek asked extending his hand to Stiles.

Dancing with Stiles was nothing like dancing with Lydia. Derek felt like it was just the two of them, alone in their own world. If he was being honest, dancing with Stiles was like nothing he’d had in his whole life. It was the closest he’d ever felt to happily ever after and he knew that when the song ended, so would his chance with Stiles. So, he danced his heart out, his eyes never leaving Stiles and Stiles’ eyes never leaving him.

Before the song ended Lydia tapped Derek on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?”

Derek watched as Stiles and Jackson walked up the stairs toward the exits. He felt empty as he danced with Lydia. The song ended and he looked at Lydia for a moment, before looking back at Stiles, who was being cornered by an old woman.

He watched as she held an apple up to Stiles and Stiles hesitated, listening to whatever she was telling him, before he took a bite of the apple and collapsed onto the floor. The apple bounced down the stairs and landed at Derek’s feet. The women picked Stiles up and carried him away with much more strength than she looked like she had.

Both Jackson and Derek ran after the woman, who turned into a younger woman before their very eyes.

Jackson kissed the sleeping, nearly dead Stiles and nothing happened. “Ah, so it’s not true love, then,” the woman said as Jackson tried again. “When the clock strikes midnight, he’ll be dead.”

“Kiss him,” Lydia said to Derek, pushing him forward.

“I’ve only known him a few days, it can’t be love.” Derek said with a frown, his heart racing as he looked at Stiles, still on the floor.

“Do it,” Lydia said with another push. Derek did, his lips touching Stiles’. They were cold, almost as if he were dead already, but then Stiles’ eyes slowly opened and he kissed Derek back.

“I knew it was you,” Stiles said with a smile.

“All this talk of true love makes me sick,” the woman said. “I’ll go back to Beacon with the body of the boy who started all of this! Queen Kate tried to save him, but a beast killed him dead.”

She transformed into a terrifying dragon and Derek stepped between her and Stiles. “Over my dead body.”

“If you insist,” the beast said, taking Derek in a giant clawed hand and jumping a window toward the roof.

Derek watched in horror as he was was lifted higher and Stiles jumped out after them, sword in hand. The roof was slanted and it was pouring rain. Stiles swung around and brandished the sword at the beast, who laughed.

But then she lost her grip and started to slip, she dropped Derek, who caught himself on a pole. They watched as the beast fell and hit a turret before she tumbled all the way down to the ground, so far down they couldn't see her hit it.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, holding on for dear life. Stiles dropped the sword and grabbed Derek’s hand, pulling him up to the ledge and relative safety. “You saved me, my knight in shining armor.”

“You saved me first,” Stiles said with a laugh, leaning against Derek for a moment as the rain soaked them. “Erica won’t believe this story.”

“She will if you tell it,” Derek said with a soft smile. A piece of his heart slipped into place at the look on Stiles face as he talked about Derek’s daughter, like he was talking about family. Derek leaned in and kissed him, a real kiss that took his breathe away.

By the time they got back inside and left the ball, both Stiles and Derek had forgotten about Jackson and Lydia. Jackson took Lydia by the hand and danced with her for a few minutes before he asked her to come back to the Kingdom with him. Surprisingly, Lydia agreed. They jumped into the same manhole that Jackson and Stiles had come through and landed in the kingdom where they lived happily ever after.

And as for Stiles and Derek, well, they went on a few dozen dates. The last one ended with a marriage proposal that Erica helped orchestrate. Stiles got a job as an animal trainer, and Derek switched from divorce law to estate planning. It was the family that Erica had alway dreamed of, it was the kind of love Derek hadn’t even let himself imagine, and it was the happily ever after Stiles had always hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
